


Release Your Sins In Me

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Corruption, Demon Hyunjin, Demon Sex, God Complex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Religious Chan, Spirit - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Hyunjin is the lost soul turned demon that hangs around a religious Chan and he convinces Chan that he's God and that touching himself is a form of cleansing and Hyunjin uses Chan's erotic energy to satisfy his hunger.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Release Your Sins In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from me and sin/godlychn <3

Hyunjin has been around Chan ever since he was a little boy. No, not to guide him to the right direction or lead him to the Lord. But he's been with him because for the first time in decades, he finally found interest in a human being that wasn't as boring as the others.

He knew that Chan would grow up to be the perfect human to feed on. Hyunjin didn't mind waiting all eighteen years for Chan before he started to build up this facade that he was this holy being, those were like days to him.

But then Chan became a member of the church at the age of sixteen and he assisted the pastors and other members. That angered Hyunjin, he wanted to be with Chan for hours, he wanted to watch Chan kneel down in his room and pray to some God that doesn’t even listen to him. He wanted to hear Chan talk with his friends for hours or just watch him while sleeping. 

That holy being doesn’t give a damn about lost souls like Hyunjin, lost souls that turned into demonic entities on earth, and that holy being took Chan away from him. Hyunjin has been stuck as a demon with ripped jeans and a black shirt; he looked like a human, but he’s nothing like it.

On the night Chan turned eighteen, Hyunjin finally spoke to him. It’s the only thing that Hyunjin can do because of the barrier between two worlds. His need for Chan was strong, but not strong enough to break the barrier.

"Chan." Hyunjin said, chuckling deeply after when the other looked around his room because of the voice. "God? Is that you?" He asked, blinking around his room. Chan, poor, naive, believer, Chan, woke something up in the demon's body.

Hyunjin's cock twitched in his pants. He liked that, he liked that Chan was referring to him as his God. Hyunjin smirked knowing that he’s going to have him no matter what. A gullible human being like him was bound to fall for the little tricks from a demon.

He spoke again. "That's right, Chan." He answered, staring hungrily at the human now. Chan closed his eyes, both scared and fascinated that _God_ was talking to him. That _God_ was with him that very moment.

"You've been really bad, Chan." Hyunjin said, eyes turning red when Chan gulped when he heard Hyunjin's voice again. "Wh-what did I do wrong?" Chan asked, clasping his hands together. Hyunjin combed back his black hair at the sight of the fresh, innocent boy on his knees.

"You haven't been properly cleansing yourself properly." Hyunjin answered, keeping his voice light, but also firm. "Asking for forgiveness is not enough, Chan." He added. "How do I properly cleanse myself, oh Lord?" Chan asked and Hyunjin smirked once again.

"I don't think you're ready for it." Hyunjin answered, but Chan shook his head. "I am! I-I want to cleanse myself for you. I will do anything for you." He answered, eyebrows knitting together as he kept his eyes closed. Hyunjin grinned as he leaned close to his ear.

"You must promise something." He whispered and Chan slowly nodded, finding it weird that he felt a breath hit where he heard the whisper. “Anything.” Chan whispered back, breathing in deeply. He was happy that God was speaking to him, that God was with him, was he chosen?

“You can never tell anyone about my visit.”

Chan’s eyes opened in shock. “But aren’t I supposed to share your wisdom?” He asked and Hyunjin sighed, his hand hovering over Chan’s pretty black hair like he was patting it. “But humans are my most unpredictable creation.” Hyunjin said, smiling at Chan who doesn’t even see him. 

"They will be jealous of you.” He added and Chan frowned. “Some might even _use_ you. Even your parents aren’t an exemption.” He continued.

“I..I won’t tell them.” Chan stuttered out, gulping. “Good.” Hyunjin says, watching Chan’s skin get goosebumps from the praise. “Lay on the bed for me, let’s start the cleansing.” He said and Chan immediately followed, lying down on his back and staring at the ceiling. Hyunjin sat on the chair by his bed, eyeing his pretty human on the bed.

His skin was so pale, you would think he hadn’t been in the sun for months, pretty lips that were so plump and pink, he wanted to bite into them and make them bleed. Chan’s eyes glistened under the light of the moon coming from the window by his bed, it looked like he cried.

"Do you trust me, Christopher?” He asked, using Chan's full english name, while licking his lips and biting on them when Chan nodded. “Yes, Lord.” He answered and Hyunjin’s ears perked up like a cat hearing a noise.

“I want you to slide your hand in your shorts and wrap your hand around yourself.” Hyunjin said, watching Chan’s shaking hand play with the string of his shorts with his glowing red eyes. “But that’s a sin.” Chan said in a whisper and Hyunjin rolled his eyes, they glow brighter. 

“Don’t you want to be clean, Chan?” He asked and Chan reluctantly nodded. “Are you going to disobey your God?” Hyunjin asked again, eyes that could burn went to Chan’s shifting eyes.

“No. No.” Chan answered in a frazzled voice and Hyunjin nodded before he spoke. “Shh.. quiet down. You don’t want your parents to know you're with God, right?” He asked and Chan nodded, keeping his mouth shut by biting on his lip. “Do as I say and you will be cleansed.” Hyunjin said, breathing through his nose when Chan nodded again. 

The naive boy slid a hand in his shorts and wrapped a cold hand around himself. He gasped sharply, lips parting when he felt his cold hand around his warm, growing length. “Good.” Hyunjin said in a whisper, but Chan could still hear him.

“Move your hand in a slow and repetitive manner. You will feel yourself get hot in a few minutes.” Hyunjin instructed and Chan’s hand moved in his shorts, teeth digging into his lip again as he followed what he said. “God..” Chan gasped out when he accidentally squeezed his length.

Hyunjin's stare didn't leave the human as Chan continued on pumping himself in a slow and careful pace. Hyunjin inhaled deeply, the scent of Chan’s arousal filling his nose.

“God, I’m-I’m leaking.” Chan whimpered out quietly, eyebrows knitting together, how eyes closed tightly as he wets his lips. “You’re releasing your sins. You’re doing so good.” Hyunjin praised, his hunger getting fed and his own arousal growing. 

Chan’s ears were burning red, even his cheeks were flushed. Hyunjin palmed himself through his trousers as he watched Chan’s hips rise from the bed while he pumped himself, little gasps and moans escaping his lips. “Oh God.. it..” Chan says before whimpering, the sticky fluid making such lewd noises in his quiet room.

Hyunjin moaned, taking his own cock out and pumped it, drinking in the noise and the scent of the believer. “Tell me, Christopher. What is it?” Hyunjin asked in a stable yet deep voice.

Chan was too lost in the new feeling to notice the change of tone of his God’s voice. “It feels so good.” Chan sobbed out, gasping as he moved his hand faster. Hyunjin moaned with him, his own cock leaking pre-cum. “God, issogood.” Chan adds in a slur and Hyunjin groaned deeply.

Chan covers his mouth as he continues and Hyunjin wets his lips. “When you feel something twist in your lower region, you’re close to releasing.” He said, moaning freely as he watched Chan thrash on his bed, broken whimpers and gasps escaping through his hand that was covering his pretty lips. “You’re being so good, Chan.” Hyunjin said in a deep, demonic growl as he neared his own climax. 

Chan puts the hand from his mouth to the sheet of the bed as he goes faster. He could feel the twisting feeling that his God was talking about and he was whining, gasps escaping his parted lips. Hyunjin lets out a long, loud groan that made it to Chan’s ears, making him cum in his shorts with a silent gasp, eyes rolling to the back of his head before he started to catch his breath.

Chan feels his sinful fluids mess up his boxers and his hand. “Oh God..” He whispered, breathing deeply as he took his hand out of his shorts, seeing the white sticky fluid on his hand. Hyunjin collected his cum and licked it clean, moaning to himself as he felt his energy build up again, his hunger gone.

It would take a while to be hungry again, but until then, he would play with his human more often. “Lick it off, Christopher.” He said.

Chan gulped, blinking at his shaking hand. “Okay.” He whispered, not questioning his God. He brought his hand up, his wet tongue darted out of his lips and he gave a little lick. He lets it sit on his tongue before swallowing.

“How does your sin taste?” Hyunjin as he tucks his cock back in his trousers. Chan inhaled deeply before licking it again. “Salty. But.. good.” He answered politely and Hyunjin smiled in victory as Chan continued to clean off his hand.

_Seven Years Later_

Hyunjin watched as twenty-five Chan lubed up his nude colored dildo, his cock standing up high and proud with his pre-cum dripping down his shaft. Chan has grown older, he’s grown into his features more, cheekbones and jawline more defined, his lips seem to be a lot more plump than before and he has dyed his hair in a darker shade of brown, a change from his pitch black hair.

Hyunjin, the demon he was, was happy that he picked the human to play with until he’s not able to. He knew Chan found it strange that he was still hearing this “God” even after years, but the human didn’t seem to mind it. Hyunjin even managed to convince Chan to buy a dildo.

A dildo.

What kind of God tells him to buy a dildo?

Chan has already moved out from his parent’s home and bought a one bedroom apartment where he can “cleanse” himself freely by the age of twenty-two. Hyunjin always ended up full and satisfied when Chan cums on a towel or on his belly with a broken or loud; _Oh God!_ Escaping his pretty lips.

And now, he’s waiting for Chan to finish lubing the dildo generously since he just finished opening himself up. All those years, Hyunjin trained him to stretch himself as a way to “help himself get cleaner” but Hyunjin sensed that Chan wasn’t as naive and innocent as he was years ago.

Hyunjin knew that Chan understands why stretching himself is important, it's to avoid getting hurt. He’s been stained, dirtied, and his eyes were opened to the real world where sex and other sinful things were normal.

Since he was away from his religious parents, he went to church less and focused on worshipping this voice he can hear instead of something he couldn't hear _or_ see.

Hyunjin was happy about that, however, he wanted to know why Chan is still listening to him when he can ignore him? Has he developed a kink? Did he like that he was calling some _thing_ a God?

Chan inhales deeply as he lets the tip of the dildo enter his pink hole. “So pretty for me.” Hyunjin says, watching his hole get stretched by the dildo.

It was big, but not as much as Hyunjin’s massive cock. Chan moaned, head tilting back. “God please..” Chan moaned out, closing his eyes and Hyunjin’s cock twitched in his pants as always.

"Yes, Chan?” Hyunjin asked, eyes glowing red as he watched Chan’s ass swallow the dildo whole. “You’re doing so good, though. So _so_ good.” He said, licking his lips.

Chan starts moving up slowly before going down again, stretching himself more. “God-I-” He whined out. He’s been stopping himself from cumming with just his hands and fingers for almost an hour now, but he wanted to cum with something else.

“Tell me.” Hyunjin said, walking in front of Chan, watching Chan’s eyebrows knit together. He can never get tired of that face, so focused on cumming, so eager to please.

“ _I want to see you_ -fu-God please.” Chan said in short gasps and Hyunjin was shocked. _He what?_

“I can’t take it anymore, please-God-ah!” Chan whined out, bouncing harder on the dildo, the wetness of his hole and the dildo echoing in the room.

"I want you to help me. Touch me. Use me. Please God.” Chan said in breaths. Hyunjin stood there, a raging boner getting strained in his pants as he watched Chan beg for him to show himself.

“Fucking hell.” Hyunjin said in a growl as he took his pants and underwear off before gripping his leaking cock. Chan opened his eyes widely as he stopped moving. Hyunjin stopped moving too when Chan’s eyes met his glowing red eyes. “What-” Chan said, his cock twitching at the beautiful man-no- _being_ -in front of him.

Hyunjin looked behind him to see if Chan’s best friend walked in on him, but no one was there. “Are you looking at me?” Hyunjin asked, facing him again and Chan gulped, nodding slowly, his breath shaky. 

“Are you sure you can see me?” He asked again and the human nodded before whimpering when he recognized the voice. It’s him. His God. “Please-please-I want you.” Chan whimpered out, begging him through his voice and eyes.

He was so clouded with lust and need that he didn’t even question the gorgeous being suddenly appearing out of thin air. Chan took in the being’s appearance; beautiful tan skin, black hair as dark as the night, red lips and captivating red eyes. He looked like an embodiment of sin. He _is_ an embodiment of sin.

“Please-” Chan didn’t even get to finish the question because he was cut off by his God’s surprisingly plump lips. Chan moaned, messily trying to catch up to Hyunjin’s harsh kisses. Chan let out a loud gasp when Hyunjin bit on his lip, breathing through his nose. “Fuck, I’ve been waiting for so long.” Hyunjin moaned out, grabbing Chan’s jaw tightly, red eyes staring back at the human's normal colored ones.

"You've been so good for me, my pretty human." Hyunjin said, tugging Chan's hair back with his other hand, making Chan gasp. Chan's cheeks flushed deeper, heat spreading all over his body as he watched Hyunjin's fiery eyes roam his body. "M-my God.." Chan managed to whisper out with Hyunjin's grip on his jaw.

Hyunjin looked at his eyes again. "Please use me." He adds and Hyunjin snarls, manhandling the weak human off the dildo to go on all fours on the bed. Hyunjin slammed into him, Chan's arms giving out and his face landed on the pillow, a yelp escaped his lips while Hyunjin growled demonically.

He finally got to be inside his human, so tight and warm. "So perfect." Hyunjin voiced out, nails digging into Chan's waist. Chan laid on his cheek, tears starting to drip out of his eyes at the stretch. "Oh my God.." Chan whimpered, sobbing as he grabbed the sheets. Hyunjin grunted, repeatedly slamming into him.

Hyunjin starts pushing and pulling Chan's waist. His demon appearance started to appear; his ears started to get pointier, the white of his eyes turned black while his red pupils shined brighter and his black horns started growing out of his head. Chan managed to open his eyes and saw it.

Hyunjin thought he would freak out, but Chan gasped so deep, he almost ran out of breath. Chan's body started trembling as he came on the bed untouched, moaning and sobbing on the pillow. "Oh God-Oh God-Oh God-AH!" He repeated, meeting Hyunjin's thrust.

Hyunjin pulled out of him before he flipped him around, Chan's back touching his own cum. Chan was whimpering like a puppy and shaking from the pleasure he felt. Hyunjin lifted his legs and spread them apart before he slammed back in his gaping hole. Chan's back arched, air escaping his lungs as he held onto the pillow he was lying on.

Hyunjin bends down as he started fucking into him again, pre-cum mixing with the lube. Chan whimpered again because of overstimulation, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's neck. "Who's your God?" Hyunjin asked in a whisper, but his voice seemed to echo in the room. His lips were hovering over Chan's. Chan whined, clawing on Hyunjin's broad back. "Answer me." Hyunjin added, sucking on Chan's neck, marking him.

Chan sobbed repeatedly, hiccuping at every thrust from Hyunjin. "Y-you. You're my God. My only God." Chan said in a breath, eyes rolling at the back of his head. "Fuck-fuck, oh my God." Chan finally let out a curse, his hole tightening around as he neared his climax and Hyunjin bites down hard on Chan's pretty marked up neck.

He takes in the scream of pain and pleasure from the human as well as the delicious smell of arousal from him. Hyunjin can get drunk just from what he was smelling right now. Hyunjin starts snapping his hips in a random pace and angle, getting close to his release. Chan reached up to his hair and then to one of his horns.

Chan hiccuped again, wrapping his pretty hand on it tracing it with his fingers. Even getting ruined like this, he was still fascinated at the being in front of him. "Cum in me, my God. Release your sins in me. Release with me." Chan said in broken gasps before he slammed his lips on Hyunjin's, pulling him by his horn.

Hyunjin came inside him, groaning between the kiss, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside Chan's abused hole as Chan came with him for the second time. Hyunjin lets out deep grunts as he empties himself in Chan. Chan moaned, back arching once again as he came on his sweaty torso and Hyunjin's damp, black shirt.

Hyunjin puts Chan's legs down as he buried his cock deeper, filling Chan up as he messily made-out with the human. Once they both calmed down, Hyunjin pulled out and laid beside Chan. 

Silence.

Silence filled the room, well, they could still hear each other's breaths, but they weren't talking. The human wiped the tears away, his cheeks, neck, chest and ears still flushed from the pleasure he just felt.

After another moment, Chan was the first to speak. "You've been with me for seven years?" He asked, blinking at the ceiling and not looking at the being he just had sex with. "Twenty five." He hears and Chan turns his head. "What?" He asked and Hyunjin gave him a smirk.

Hyunjin sat up, his still massive cock, limp and covered in cum, was still out in the open. Chan sat up with him, trying to grasp what's happening now that he wasn't horny. He winced when he finally got to sit, his ass aching. "I've been with you all your life." Hyunjin said. Chan finally got a good look at him.

Black horns that fit his long black hair, pointy ears that looked elf-like, red eyes and red plump lips. Hyunjin inhaled deeply, gently taking Chan's jaw with his pointer finger and thumb. "It wasn't just seven years?" Chan asked again and Hyunjin shook his head before licking his lips. "Wha-how can I see you now?" He asked again and Hyunjin smiled, a genuine smile this time that Chan instantly liked.

"Because your _need_ for me broke the barrier from our two worlds." Hyunjin answered, leaning close and pecking Chan's lips. "Your desperation for my touch. For my guidance. It's what broke the barrier." Hyunjin adds, the white of his eyes turned black once again and Chan inhaled sharply, captivated by the pretty red gems in the demon's eyes. "Your trust and belief in a God like me broke the barrier." He continued. "Will you continue to serve your God?" Hyunjin asked, giving him a smirk.

Chan nodded slowly, licking his lips.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
